1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a process for the production of sphingomyelinase, and more particularly to a process for producing sphingomyelinase which comprises cultivating a microorganism belonging to the genus Pseudomonas in a culture medium and recovering sphingomyelinase from the culture medium.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sphingomyelin is one of the phospholipids occurring in high concentrations in a living body. The content of sphingomyelin in blood serum amounts to about 20% of all the phospholipids contained therein, ranking next to that of phosphatidylcholine. It is known that sphingomyelin is decomposed into ceramide and phosphorylcholine by the enzyme sphingomyelinase, and this enzyme is found in animal tissue.
In general, microorganisms do not contain sphingomyelin. Some of phospholipase C produced by microorganisms decompose sphingomyelin, but they also decompose other phospholipids at the same time. Thus, no sphingomyelinase acting selectively on sphingomyelin has been found.
Determinative analysis of phospholipids, such as sphingomyelin by fractionation, is useful for classification of the types of hyperlipemia, and also for diagnosis of arteriosclerosis. Therefore, it has been desired to produce stable sphingomyelinase which enables said determinative analysis by fractionation to be carried out.